


No real choice

by jesseofthenorth



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-03
Updated: 2013-02-03
Packaged: 2017-11-28 00:05:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/668013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jesseofthenorth/pseuds/jesseofthenorth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written for the prompt: Kono – Choices</p>
    </blockquote>





	No real choice

**Author's Note:**

  * For [neevebrody](https://archiveofourown.org/users/neevebrody/gifts).



> Written for the prompt: Kono – Choices

Her life is made of choices just like anyone's. It's how she marks the passage of time.

Walking on waves or walking on land, was never much of a choice, the sea always called her.

Where to stand when Chin Ho fell from grace? There was no place but right beside him.

When the doctors said her surfing career was over? She looked at Chin, standing at her back, ready to defend her reasons for being a cop.

When Fryer threatened her there was no question. She chose what fryer offered. She would give any thing to keep 5-0 safe.


End file.
